


Immune to Gossip

by Snow



Category: Party Animals (TV)
Genre: First Date, M/M, POV Third Person, Politics, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 22:18:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/34693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow/pseuds/Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Private Member's Bill Ballot makes a couple of people cross the benches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immune to Gossip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Femme (femmequixotic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmequixotic/gifts).



> This is a treat, for Femme.
> 
> Thanks to Jenn for the help with politics!brainstorming, and then to stars for handholding and britpicking me through the rest.

"You would have done it," Danny said, when he passed Matt in the hall. "If the situation had been reversed, don't tell me you wouldn't have done exactly the same thing." He didn't go any further, because he didn't have to.

Matt looked thoughtful. "So it was you. Ashika will be pleased, if she believes it."

"What?"

"Your brother? And the release of the photographs of her and James Northcote? Surely your memory can reach back a couple of _weeks_, at least."

"I remember. Aren't you still working for Northcote? That can't be helping with the career prospects."

"But the thing is, I don't think Ashika ever really believed your brother could have betrayed her."

"She's wrong about that," Danny said. "Scott betrays people all time."

Matt shrugged. "So do I. Doesn't mean I'd betray the person I'm in love with."

"What if she was Labour?" Danny wasn't stupid, he knew Matt was gay, everyone did. But he could hardly be blamed for wanting to give the Tory a hard time.

Matt just nodded. "Even if he was Labour," he said, without any emphasis other than the way he let his eyes travel up Danny's body.

Danny smirked in response, not willing to let the other man discomfit him. "What a pity I'm not looking for love, then."

"I do one night stands too," Matt offered.

"But not with your boss. You just help cover."

Matt's teasing grin vanished immediately, and Danny was almost sorry. "You don't know anything. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some place to be."

* * *

"How'd the interview go?" Ashika asked.

Matt glanced over the menu before he responded. "I was eloquent and charming, as usual."

"Of course."

"But it's never going to be the interview that will get me the job."

"_Matt_. I'm sorry."

"Why? It wasn't the interview that got you the job either."

Ashika frowned at the list of appetizers before responding. "Yeah, but that worked to my advantage."

"You still feel guilty."

"Madelaine hired me because she thought James must have taken advantage of me. Of _course_ I feel guilty."

"Speaking of James, I ran into Danny Foster this morning."

Ashika winced. "Matt!"

"You don't even know what I have to say. I could have been about to say I think he's cute."

"No sentence that begins 'Speaking of James' is going to end that way."

"You found James attractive."

"You think Jo Porter's eternal researcher is _cute_." Ashika set her menu down so she could give Matt the full weight of her scorn.

"In a so-not-my-type-it's-hilarious kind of way, yes."

"Not your type?" Ashika appreciated her conversations with Matt because she got to tease him without running any risks of being teased in return. She knew it was just because he felt sorry for her, and that that wouldn't last very long, which meant she was going to take full advantage of it while she could. "But you don't think he would be interested in you in a million years. I thought that was your type."

"He's also awfully idealistic, and willing to sacrifice all sorts of people's lives, including his own, for the sake of his politics."

"So just like his brother, then." Ashika didn't really think before she said it, but she started worrying the moment Matt's head tilted, like that was what he'd been waiting for her to say.

"You brought up Scott, not me," he said. "But it turns out he didn't release the photos."

"Then who did?"

"Danny."

"Why?"

Matt blinked at her. "How should I know?"

"You're practically dating now, right? Seeing as he is _completely_ your type." Ashika grinned.

"Shut up," Matt said.

"You think it was Danny, though."

"He told me so."

Ashika considered that. "This doesn't change anything."

"Of course not," Matt said, far too quickly for her to believe he meant it.

* * *

"I finished the report you wanted done, on current general policy for Czech asylum seekers," Danny said, handing the report to her.

Jo nodded and set down her tea so she could scan the pages. "Did you include the figures from the Hinton Institute study?"

"Page three."

Jo flipped back to the page and skimmed through the words. "Great, thanks," she said, flashing the kind of smile at him that was less common these days, before setting the report down.

"Did Andrew Evans talk to you yet?"

"About what?"

"He had a job he wanted you to do, and I said it was fine with me if it was fine with you."

"A job." Danny tried to put as much scepticism as he could into his voice.

"Trust me, I'm not trying to get you to work for him in any kind of permanent position. He's come near the top of the Private Member's Ballot, and was wondering if I could spare you for some time to help his researcher with the process. And since I'm requiring less from you these days, I thought you might be open to it."

Danny considered carefully. Private Member's Bills were a rare opportunity to introduce the kind of law that most people agreed on, but problematic political pressure meant cabinet ministers couldn't introduce it themselves. It was just the kind of opportunity he loved. He nodded. "But you might start needing me more again," he said. "Things have been picking up again."

"At which point I'm sure you don't have to continue to help Andrew."

"But once I've started I don't think I'll be able to back off."

Jo laughed. "You're too much like me," she said.

* * *

"How's Ashika?" James asked when Matt stepped into the office after lunch.

"Fine."

"Did she ask after me?"

"No," Matt said.

"How did your interview go?"

"Not very well."

"I'm sorry."

"Did you want a printed copy of the draft constituency report, or did you want me to e-mail it to you?" Matt asked, walking to his desk.

"Just e-mailing it is fine."

"Sure."

"The Private Member's Ballot was released this morning," James said.

"Anything interesting?"

"Not that I know of yet."

By this point Matt was looking at the list himself. "Ooh," he said. "Interesting."

"Yeah?"

"Number three on the list is Andrew Evans. Labour, London area, Bethnal Green and Bow, actually. He's my MP."

* * *

"Ashika, dear, did you write up the proposal for an amendment for the Schools Bill?" Madelaine asked.

"Yes."

"Wonderful. You're a lifesaver, dear."

Ashika gritted her teeth. "Thank you."

"I'm heading off now. I'll see you tomorrow."

Ashika forced a smile. "Have a lovely evening."

"You too, sweetheart. Don't work too late."

Ashika didn't plan to work all that late, but she was going to take at least an hour to enjoy the relative quiet of the office. Ashika was always most effective when she knew Madelaine wasn't going to interrupt her concentration.

* * *

Ashika rather hated the feeling that whether she called Scott or not, she'd still be losing whatever game they were playing, but she'd tried not calling him, and it hadn't helped.

The thing was, the more she didn't move on the more everyone assumed she was _moping_ over _James_. And that persisting viewpoint was basically just annoying.

So she dialled Scott's number. The disadvantage that she had by being the one to call him was completely eliminated when he picked up the phone before the first ring. "Ashika."

"Scott. If you didn't send the photos to the press, who did?"

"I don't think-"

"Was it your brother?"

A pause, then: "Yes."

"Okay. Now you get a question."

An even longer pause this time. "Can you forgive me?"

Ashika hadn't expected that as a question, or as a general sentiment. "Yes, I could."

* * *

"Morning Jo," Danny said when she entered the office in the morning.

"Have you been over to Andrew's office yet?" she asked.

Danny wasn't trying to be difficult, but he rather thought his priority should still be Jo. She didn't seem to agree. "I was going to finish up this book report first."

"Danny. You should probably be less clingy."

"You haven't found a new intern yet."

"It's not exactly intern season. And you're doing fine with the workload, right?"

"Yeah, of course. I just."

"Go. Talk to Andrew. Convince him to consider modifications to prison reform law. That's all I ask."

"Oh, I see. You're really in this for yourself after all."

"Of course."

* * *

Danny only let himself pause outside the office for a second before rapping on the door-frame and entering. "Hello, Jo Porter sent me?"

The middle-aged man in the centre of the office looked up at him. "Oh yes, thank you. Sarah will be back from lunch any minute now, and I'll let her catch you up. I'm Andrew, and I appreciate you sparing the time to help with this. We've been feeling a little bit over our heads."

Danny smiled a little bit. "Of course. Is there anything you'd like me to get started on while I'm waiting?"

"Sarah's been trying to compile a list of suggestions and what the current legislation on the issues is. If you want to give that a glance over?"

Danny perused the indicated piece of paper. It wasn't very thorough, but it was a decent good faith first attempt. "Oh, that's actually not right," he muttered, grabbing a pencil off of Sarah's desk in order to correct a fairly substantial error in the description of current civil partnership law.

"I'll just leave you to it, then," Andrew said, but he sounded like he was smiling, so Danny didn't look up.

* * *

He'd only been at the work for five minutes when Sarah returned, Danny discovered when he checked his watch. It was more than enough time for him to have developed a crick in his back from the way he leaned over the desk, though. "Was it all terribly wrong?" she asked from behind his shoulder.

"No, not at all," Danny said. "It's pretty good, actually."

She smiled, a little weakly.

"What did you want me to do?" he asked.

"I don't know for sure. You're the one who's done this sort of thing before."

Danny shrugged. "It's your show to run."

"Well, it's Andy's, but sure. How about you keep doing what you're doing, then, and I'll go back to dealing with constituency correspondence on the matter?"

"You have a lot already?"

Sarah sighed. "You wouldn't believe it. I'm having to be very particular about scheduling constituent visits, which only makes me wonder how much worse it's going to get."

"Likely a lot worse."

"So says the expert," she said, with a smirk for him.

* * *

They developed a system where Sarah would continue to compile suggestions while Danny did research. It was all basic stages, and Danny didn't think it would be that useful in the end, but in the past all the research he'd done on bills happened well before they were given a slot to debate. Going at it from this angle was more than a little intimidating.

"What've you got for me?" Andrew said, re-emerging.

"Tired of calling constituents back?" Sarah asked.

"Only so many times I can say 'Obviously I plan to take everyone's feelings on the issue into account' without it being too much."

Danny passed the list over.

"Like this one, ooh, interesting, I can't imagine being interested in that long enough to write the legislation, let alone debate it, possibly, mmm no, there's a chance."

Danny glanced at Sarah while Andrew muttered his way through the list. She was clearly fighting a losing battle against her laughter. "When you're done feeling important, you want to mark down everything you're saying? Because you know my memory's not good enough to actually make sense of that."

Andrew let out a long-suffering sigh. "Sometimes I don't know why I bother keeping you around."

"Yeah, yeah," Sarah said. "Here, have a pen."

"I take it all back, you're my hero."

* * *

Matt most missed having Ashika in the office when he left it. It wasn't that either of them were any busier than they had been, but he seemed to end up eating lunch at Bellamy's alone more often than not. Right now, though, that was an opportunity.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked.

Danny Foster blinked at him. Sarah Levi gave a hesitant smile.

"I'm Matt Baker. Researcher for James Northcote."

"Okay?" she said.

Danny glared.

"Look, you don't have to say yes." Matt spoke to Sarah, ignoring Danny. "I just thought we have more in common than I do with most of the people in this room." He didn't give her a chance to get offended. "I live in Bethnal Green."

"Can't afford anything better?" Danny asked.

"Not all of us have lobbyists we can live with," Matt said, at the same time Sarah shot Danny a shocked glance. If Danny's words had only been aimed at Matt he would have just been amused, but as it was he needed to tread more carefully.

* * *

"Matt," Sarah said, deliberately not looking anywhere near Danny. "I'd have to check with Andy first to make sure, but do you have time to work on research for the private member's ballot bill?"

"Yeah, possibly."

"Sarah, he's a _Tory_," Danny said.

She laughed. "Yeah. But in order to stand much of a chance there's going to have to be cross-party consensus on the bill. If you know any Lib Dems I'm sure Andy would incorporate them too. He's very good at drawing people in and putting them to work."

Matt smiled encouragingly at her.

"I mean, hell, I never meant to be a researcher. I just volunteered a summer to hand out pamphlets and ended up never leaving."

* * *

"Look, I don't know why you're interested in Sarah. You're gay," Danny said, when Sarah got up to go to the bathroom.

"I'd noticed."

Danny started to object that obviously he knew that, but Matt wasn't about to let him.

"I rather think Sarah is capable of taking care of herself. Plus, even if _I_ weren't gay, I believe she's quite happy with her current girlfriend."

It was kind of funny how expressive Danny's face was. "Oh," he said.

"Don't pay much attention to the gossip, do you?"

Danny puffed himself up. "I have other things to do."

"Of course. Not worried about your name showing up?"

"Not much risk of that."

Matt grinned. "I could fix that."

"No thank you."

* * *

Danny had been trying to give Sarah a chance to explain to her boss in private that she wanted to take on a Tory researcher, but Sarah had started talking about it as soon as Andrew got back from his lunch meeting.

"You think he'll say yes?" Andrew asked.

Sarah nodded. "Given that he was clearly angling for some kind of input into the process, I'd say so."

"Excellent." Andrew grinned. "I'll send James an e-mail, asking for permission. I love being able to steal my colleague's researchers. Though Jo did make me promise to return you, Danny. Sorry."

"Not at all," Danny said, more than a little relieved that Jo seemed to have meant it that she wasn't trying to get rid of him. "I have my own desk in her office."

"You're so ungrateful for my backbencher amenities." Andrew sniffed. "And here I went to all this effort to track down a chair for you."

* * *

"The Honourable Member for Bethnal Green and Bow has requested your assistance," James said, looking up from his computer.

"Think you can spare me?" Matt asked.

James' smile was clearly forced. "I don't have that much going on at the moment. I'll ask him when he wants you."

"Great."

* * *

Matt rapped on the frame of the door after checking the name on the plate above it, then entered. "Hi," he said, introducing himself. "I appreciate that you'd like my help, Mr. Evans."

"Please, call me Andy," said the middle-aged, balding man who glanced up from the sheet of paper he was currently scrawling a response upon. "You're Matt?"

"Yes."

"Excellent. The system's a bit haphazard, but feel free to leap in doing whatever you're comfortable with. I'm afraid I don't have much by way of Labour party secrets, though, so if you were hoping to get some of those I'm probably going to be a bit of a disappointment."

"I wasn't," Matt reassured him.

"No one thought you were but Danny," Sarah said, and Matt winced in sympathy for Danny at the coldness of her tone.

"A little paranoia probably doesn't hurt where he's concerned," Danny said.

"He's right, you know," Matt said. "But right now I have bigger dreams than spying on Labour." He turned exclusively to Sarah and Danny to let Andy get back to his all-important job of signing responses to constituent requests. "Where do you want me?"

"You have any broad categories to add to this?" Sarah asked, waving a piece of paper.

Matt stepped forward to grab it. "Maybe." He scanned it. "Hmm. What about equality legislation?"

"You would say that," Danny muttered, but not quiet enough to avoid gaining a glare from Sarah.

"It's a rather important category, I think, and one that's been a bit neglected by your party of late."

* * *

"Would you two mind doing some research in the Parliamentary Library?" Sarah asked.

Matt shrugged. "Sure thing."

Danny frowned. "What did you want us to look up?"

"The history of debate on libel and slander laws."

With a shrug and a glance at Matt, Danny stood and gathered up the notes he would need.

"I think she's tired of hearing us squabble," Matt said, when they were in the corridor.

"Oh," was all Danny had to say to that.

"It's honestly getting on my nerves as well. Surely you're capable of working with people you don't agree with."

"Never had to work with people I don't respect before," Danny said.

Matt just raised an eyebrow.

* * *

"Look, I knew the current legislation was messed up, but hear this," Matt said. "This judge said: 'One sees on these sites particularly unrestrained comments that people make in the heat of the moment without thinking of the legal consequences. A lot of people post anonymously but it is possible to find out people's identity. I think people should read this judgment as a warning to be more careful about their comments.'"

"That's bizarre," Danny said. "Let me see." He leaned over Matt's shoulder to read. "She wrote it in a chatroom? No way."

"You know if Andy has any expertise on this kind of thing? Because if he doesn't have past experience he's not going to be able to articulate why the law has to change."

"I don't know," Danny said. "My background's not law, but I can see what's wrong with that."

"I think everyone who's read it agrees that the law needs to change, but it requires a slightly more complex understanding of the nuances of the law in order to be able to fix it in a manner that won't cause many more problems down the line."

"Plus there are lots of other causes that might be served better."

"Right."

* * *

Andrew hemmed and tilted his head when they suggested it. "I could probably pull it off," he said.

"I don't know what chance it has of passing," Sarah said.

"As much a chance as anything else, and more than some," Matt said. "It'll end up coming down to the phrasing and the political dealings."

"Mmm," Sarah muttered.

"I bet you twenty quid that we end up with this bill signed into law," Danny said suddenly.

"Feeling quite the optimist, then." Matt grinned. "I would be happy to be twenty pounds shorter, but if we end up with some other bill, even if it passes, you'll owe me."

Danny shrugged. "Of course."

* * *

Ashika glanced at her phone when it trilled at her. "sorry, can't do dinner," the message from Matt read. "busy wooing labour researchers."

Ashika laughed and sent him a text back:"Any particular Labour researchers? One of them better be cute, if you're blowing me off."

"Danny Foster. And Sarah Shapiro. But yes. Danny Foster," he texted back within the minute.

Ashika sent off her reply: "Well then. You might be forgiven, someday," then checked her e-mail impatiently while she waited for his response.

When it came it was both disappointing. "Shouldn't you be having dinner with Scott?"

Ashika stared at the "No," she'd written, before adding "He's got to do dinner with a client."

Another couple of minutes, then: "Really?"

"Yes."

"Tomorrow night?"

Ashika took her time to reply, but decided that if she wasn't going to keep Matt informed their relationship wouldn't survive very long. "That's the plan."

"You'll have to tell me how it goes."

"Sure," she replied. "Have a hot date."

"Haha. Very funny."

* * *

Danny had reluctantly agreed to Matt's suggestion that they go out for a curry after work, but he found himself enjoying the food, and the company wasn't awful either. Sarah was like a breath of fresh air after spending too much time dealing with Kirsty's increasing cynicism, and Matt was actually fairly funny.

Sarah glanced down at her watch. "I suppose I should get going. See you both tomorrow."

"Sure thing," Danny said. He wondered if that was his cue to go as well, but he didn't really feel like heading home to the continuing awkward tension with Scott.

"Hey, want to grab a couple of drinks?" Matt asked, and Danny knew better, or thought he did, but he was bored, so he said yes.

* * *

Matt didn't have any real reason for why he directed Danny to a gay bar, save that he thought it would be funny, and it was. It was hysterical.

Danny kind of floundered near the entrance, until Matt pointed him to the bartender. "Haven't been here before?" he asked, putting all his efforts into keeping a straight face.

"No, I've not."

"Their prices are quite reasonable," Matt said. "And it's my firm belief that every man who considers himself straight should go into a gay bar at least once in his life."

"So you're just performing your civic duty," Danny said.

"Exactly."

"And I don't. Not exactly."

"Don't?"

"Consider myself straight," Danny blurted, then continued without letting Matt get a word in, "I mean, I wouldn't say I consider myself gay either, but I guess I don't think that there is such a thing as rigid sexuality, which is to say that gender is itself an artificial construct, and with that in mind it doesn't make any sense to say I'm only attracted to one gender."

"Does this mean you'll let me buy you a drink?" Matt asked.

Danny shook his head. "Nope. You're still a Tory."

* * *

"I don't want to talk about politics," Danny said, when Matt tried to explain that he was a Tory precisely because he had principles.

"Then what would you like to talk about? The fact that you're so very closeted?"

Danny shook his head.

"Well then."

Danny frowned. All the topics that sprung to mind were off limit for one reason or another. He was beginning to reconsider his position on talking about politics. "Favourite non-political book?" he finally asked.

Matt smirked like he could have thought of a better conversational topic in a quarter of the time. "Also my favourite book period. Or, well, series. Isaac Asimov's Foundation."

"You're a fan of Science Fiction?" Danny asked.

"Future Utopian societies? Technology that does all the dirty work for us? Yes."

Danny shrugged. "Star Trek or Doctor Who?"

"Doctor Who."

Danny grinned triumphantly. "So you do disagree with your leader on some things."

"Danny, Danny, Danny," Matt muttered as condescendingly as Danny thought anyone had ever muttered his name. "I disagree with my leader on a lot of things. But you'd have to get me quite a bit drunker than I am now before I'd talk about them. And if I'm going to be that drunk, I can think of much better things to do."

* * *

Matt glanced at Danny. "Let me guess, your favourite non-political book is 'Top Hundred Speeches', which you're going to claim is post-partisan."

Danny shook his head. "In order for that to be true, too many speeches I don't like would have to make it in. I think I'm going to go with Infinite Jest by David Foster Wallace. The only politics are pretty decidedly fake."

Matt considered that. "They're certainly not what most of the book is about. So your favourite non-political book is American and pretentious without lacking amusement value. Interesting choice."

"You've read it!"

"Don't sound so surprised," Matt muttered.

"I'm not. Well, I am, but. Sometime I have an entire month free, I'd like to reread it entirely in chronological order."

Matt tried not to let his face show just how crazy he thought the idea was. "That would be very odd."

Danny grinned. "I think that's kind of the point."  
"I'm going to go," Danny said.

"Okay," Matt said. "Me too."

Danny told himself that he hadn't been hoping Matt to say it was still early, or that they hadn't made out yet. That way we wouldn't have to think about the fact that he found himself disappointed. "See you tomorrow," Danny said.

"If they still want me." Matt sounded more uncertain than he had any real right to be, given how much he'd plunged into helping.

"If it were up to me, I'd say yes, and I was opposed to bringing you on in the first place. But Sarah was right. You're not useless."

Matt smirked. "Bloody right I'm not."

* * *

Matt sent Ashika a text as soon as he'd paid his bus fare. "We're terribly in love now, and we're going to run away to Norway to get married tomorrow."

His phone buzzed shortly afterwards. "Haha. Like the good friend I am, I'm going to remind you it's almost December. Winter and Norway are a bad idea," Ashika's message said.

"Danny's fond of it, and who am I to say no to my one true love?" Matt replied.

"Should I let you get back to whatever you were doing that isn't Danny?"

"If you want. I am almost home."

"Talk to you tomorrow?" Ashika asked.

"Sure thing. Lunch?"

"Yes."

* * *

Matt diligently catalogued hundred year old cases for an hour, before he took pity on Danny, who was glancing at Matt every couple of minutes. Matt figured that whatever Danny was imagining Matt was going to say was worse than Matt would actually consider. Matt cleared his throat.

Danny glanced up, looking more resigned than surprised.

"Don't worry so," Matt said. "I'm not planning on outing you to anyone."

"I'm not closeted, I'm bi," Danny snapped. "There _is_ a difference."

Matt gave Danny a condescending glance. "Does your brother know? Your parents? Any of your friends that you regularly talk to?"

"I tried telling my mother once. She didn't believe me."

Matt shrugged. "And you didn't push the issue because you didn't have to, right? I understand."

"Well it's not like I'm going to be bringing _anyone_ home to meet mother, so it doesn't really matter whether she knows about the theoretics."

"If you're asking me to meet your mother," Matt said, "I'd be honoured."

Danny rolled his eyes.

* * *

"How's the research coming?" Sarah asked.

Danny shrugged. "Pretty well. Actually, do you mind if I take a break? I'd like to talk with Jo."

"By all means. I mean, Matt's still not back from lunch, so certainly don't feel any need to rush."

"Thanks."

"You're both making my job so much easier. Thank _you_."

"You were right to ask Matt to help," Danny said.

Sarah laughed. "I'm glad you two are getting along. Now go. Talk to your MP about those all-important constituent matters."

* * *

"You are going to make him apologise, aren't you?" Matt asked Ashika, while she nibbled on the remains of her chips.

"Don't you have work to do?" she replied.

"You'd think so, wouldn't you? But I have as long for lunch as I want."

"I'll tell you what's going on with Scott if you tell me what's actually happening with Danny."

Matt considered. He had promised, but Danny had seemed offended at the idea and Ashika could definitely keep a secret. On the other hand, Danny wasn't open with his brother. "You have to not tell Scott," he said, with a surreptitious check to make sure no one was within hearing range.

Ashika blinked at him, then nodded. "Okay."

"Danny says he's bi."

"That's great, Matt."

Matt shrugged in an attempt at humility. "I think he's attracted to me, too, because his only objection to my flirting is the fact that I'm a Tory. Not that I have any flaws, of course."

"Of course," Ashika said.

"But I don't know. I think that if he weren't interested he wouldn't even have told me he was bi. So, you have a date with Scott tonight."

"That's the plan."

"What happened?"

"I called him. We talked. There were mutual apologies, then he asked me to dinner."

Matt sniffed. "I hope he's taking you somewhere nice."

"Matt. I'm not going to play hard to get if it means I might lose him again."

"He means that much to you?"

Ashika nodded. "He does."

Matt gave her a half smile. "I hope your date goes well."

"Thank you."

* * *

Danny was relieved to find Jo actually in her office, as he wasn't relishing standing around waiting for her. Fortunately on days when she didn't have a lunch meeting she tended to rush through her food.

"Danny!" she said. "What can I do for you?"

"I don't feel like it's particularly relevant, particularly as there's no way you need to know anything about my sex life, but with the current regrettable influence people's personal lives have on political viewpoints, I thought you should probably know. I consider myself bisexual."

"Okay."

Danny snorted. "I knew there wasn't any point in telling you this." He headed toward the door.

"Danny, wait."

He paused.

"As your boss, you're right, I don't have any right to that knowledge. As your friend, I'm honoured that you trust me."

"Oh," Danny said.

* * *

Danny didn't know what he was trying to do, but it seemed that if he was going to come out to his boss to make a point, he pretty much _had_ to take the extra step and tell Matt he'd done so. It was a very important part of this pissing contest they seemed to have engaged themselves in. "Jo Porter knows."

Matt raised an eyebrow. "You told her to distract from _her_ personal issues?" Matt said. "How sweet."

Danny closed his eyes for a second, which was the time it took to discard a half-dozen angry responses. Then he set the book he'd been flipping through down on the table, stood up, and walked away, without saying anything.

Danny was very careful not to look back, but he wanted to imagine that if he did he would see Matt staring after him.

* * *

Sarah glanced up when she heard the footsteps to see Danny. She could tell from his tightly coiled movements that he wanted to slam the door, but considered it beneath him. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I take back every nice thing I've ever thought about James Northcote's researcher," Danny said.

Sarah tilted her head, and carefully modulated her tone to be sure she sounded concerned--which she was--rather than amused. "What'd he do?"

"Everything. Nothing. I don't know. Is it that unreasonable to expect people to be decent human beings?"

"Danny?"

Danny sighed. "Yeah?"

"Matt's been trying to get a rise out of you all week. He probably didn't mean whatever it is he said."

Danny shrugged. "Then he shouldn't have said it," he said, but he sounded a little less upset.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Look, do you _really_ want to sit around moping until he apologises?"

"I don't think he's going to apologise."

Sarah couldn't stop from snorting. "Bet you one expensive coffee drink of my choice he will."

* * *

Matt stretched and checked his mobile for the time. He frowned and checked his notes. He hadn't gotten enough done for it to have been an hour since Danny stormed off.

Matt had been figuring he would be more productive without the other researcher distracting him, but either Danny wasn't very distracting, which was a blatant lie, or him being mad at Matt was even more distracting.

Matt frowned at the article he was reading and rubbed his eyes. He did not have any desire to be actually interested in Danny beyond a recognition that yeah, he was kind of floppily adorable. But here he was, thinking about what a positively _stupid_ thing that was to have said, and how upset he'd been whenever people implied things about Ashika. Which wasn't at all the same situation, but still. Danny's reaction had been contained, and very genuine.

_Shit_. He was going to have to make things right without making it completely obvious that he was interested in making things right for reasons that weren't at all related to the fact that they were working together.

* * *

"Danny? Can I speak to you?"

Danny glanced up at the sudden noise to see Matt standing by the door. "Fine." He made the mistake of glancing at Sarah, who managed to give him a thumbs up at the same time she pantomimed drinking something out of a mug. He cracked up, then struggled to force his expression back to stony neutral as he followed Matt into the hallway.

"I think I owe you an apology," Matt said.

Danny tried to lift one eyebrow, but he ended up lifting both. It still did the trick of making him look sceptical, though, so he didn't fight it.

Matt's attempt at a half smile fell flat. "I know my remarks weren't exclusively about you, but you were the one I made them to. Look, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."

Danny shrugged. "I suppose I should say that I'm not surprised by that."

Matt frowned. "You should be. I spend a lot of time thinking. Too much, most of the time, just not in this circumstance."

Danny blinked at him. "What do you spend too much time thinking about?" he asked.

Matt smirked, though there was an uncertainty in his eyes Danny hadn't been expecting. He took a step forward, positioning Danny between Matt and the wall. If Danny wasn't watching as closely as he was, he'd have missed the way Matt's eyes flicked to the side to make sure there was no one there, before he moved closer.

"What-" Danny started to ask, before Matt's hand came up to rest on his cheek and the fingers curled around behind Danny's ear. Danny leaned forward just enough that he was helping to close the gap between them without it being noticeable that that was what he was doing.

Matt leaned the rest of the way forward, and pressed his lips to Danny's.

* * *

The kiss lasted less than a second, before Matt drew back. "Sorry," he said. "I just...There was no reason for me to be unprofessional."

"Wait," Danny said. "Why not?"

"Because it's unprofessional?" Matt replied, more than a little confused. Danny had only barely bothered to interact every time Matt had tried to flirt, and Matt was fully aware that he'd crossed a line he wasn't supposed to.

"Does that matter?" Danny asked.

Matt just blinked some more.

"You said you'd be willing to make an exception to your usual rules if I wanted to date you," Danny said. "You weren't just teasing, were you?" he asked, and he grinned at Matt.

"Let me take you out to dinner tomorrow night?" Matt recovered his power of speech, and figured that he clearly didn't have any further dignity to lose right now.

"I'd love to," Danny said, and leaned forward to kiss Matt even more quickly than their first kiss had been.

"Fantastic. I'm just going to go back to the library now."

Danny nodded, so Matt grinned at him and took off in the direction of the lift.

* * *

"So, do I get coffee?" Sarah asked.

"Uh. Yeah, you do."

"What _happened_ out there?" she asked.

Danny looked away so she couldn't see him start to blush. He opened his wallet to take out a five pound note. "Here, you can probably buy twice what you wanted with that."

Sarah pouted. "You think I'm cheap?"

Danny shrugged. "I think I'm not particularly trying to win your heart."

"Oh," she said. "That's good, then."

* * *

Ashika was going over the schedule for the next week for parliament (and trying to make herself happy that she wasn't a part of that) with Madelaine when Matt poked his head into her office.

"Can I borrow Ashika for a minute?" he asked.

"Sure," Madelaine said.

Ashika followed Matt into the hallway.

"What's up?" she asked, when they were standing in the hallway. Matt looked a little more jittery than normal.

"I have a date with Danny Foster," he said. "Help."

"What do you want help with?" Ashika asked. "Getting out of it?"

Matt shook his head.

"You need help choosing what clothes to wear, or where to take him?"

"Very funny," he said. "Maybe I don't actually need help. But I might need someone to flail at."

"I'm definitely here for that," Ashika said. "Take all the time you need. It's not like I have a job to do."

Matt rolled his eyes at her. "I'm sure it can handle your absence for five minutes."

"Who knows? An election could be called any second now."

"On the off chance it does, someone will probably pass us in the hall and let you know."

Ashika grinned. "So we've proven you're no great burden on my time. What do you need me to do, hold your hand?"

"I need you to convince me that I'm not making a horrible mistake."

"What if I think you are?"

"Don't _tell_ me that!"

"Okay, okay," Ashika said. "I'm hardly the one to go to about whether or not a particular relationship is the responsible, right thing to do."

"Why do you think I came to you?" Matt asked.

"So you really want to be convinced to go for it?"

"Yes."

"Right. You've dated Labour supporters before, as I recall."

"Yes."

"In fact, you've probably dated more members of Labour than you have Lib Dems and Tories combined."

"Yes."

"So clearly you don't actually have a problem with his politics."

"Yeah, that's not it. It's that, well, we work together."

"Only very temporarily."

"No, I don't mean in terms of working on a project, but when this is finished we'll go back to being researchers for opposing MPs."

Ashika sighed. She guessed that Matt really wanted to be talked out of his anxiety, but the whole conversation was making her uncomfortable. "Do you think you can handle the conflict of interest for as long as it takes you to find a new job?" she asked.

"Maybe? Probably? Depends how long that takes."

"It really ought not to take very long, Matt. You're good, and even without the fact that James' standing was damaged, you deserve to be something other than Junior Researcher by now."

Matt looked like he was about to object, but he shrugged. "Thank you, Ashika," he said, stepping forward to hug her. "I'll let you get back to your very important work now."

Ashika grinned. "I expect to hear more when we have more time."

"Yes, you will. Text me if they call an election."

"Will do."

* * *

"Well, I have a date for tomorrow evening." Danny said.

"Finally got your act together to ask someone?" Scott asked.

Danny shrugged. "Not quite. He asked me."

"You trying to tell me something, Danny?"

"I think the bisexuality I never told you about is probably not theoretical anymore."

Scott nodded. "Okay. Well, I can pretty much guarantee on two fronts that I'm not going to try to steal your date from you."

"Dinner with Ashika went well, then?"

"It did."

"Good."

"Yeah."

* * *

"Are you okay if we go to the restaurant right after work?" Matt asked Danny, while Danny finished up the first written draft of the bill they wanted to run. "Because I can change the reservation if you'd prefer to go home first."

"I think right after we get done here is fine? Though I usually don't stay as late on Fridays."

"Do any of us, usually?" Matt asked. "But I figured you'd want to finish the draft and type it up so Andy can look over it over the weekend. And at the rate you're going right now, that's going to take a while."

Danny frowned. "You could stop distracting me."

Matt shrugged. "Why would I want to do that? So, after work is fine?"

"Yes, sure."

Matt grinned at Danny. "Great! If you want to get to work, I _can_ leave you be."

"No, no, you're fine."

"You sure?"

"Well, since we have to stay a while anyway, you might as well be around. I guess. If you don't mind."

Matt smirked. "I don't mind."

* * *

"I don't really know why you asked me out," Danny said, staring at the menu as a refuge from looking at Matt. "I thought I'd say that up front. So if you wanted to laugh at me, that's okay."

"I don't," Matt said. "I asked you out for the same reason I would ask anyone out, I think you're attractive and you're interesting enough that I wouldn't mind spending an evening with you."

"You're such a flatterer."

"If you want your ego stroked, you're going to just have to tell me that," Matt replied.

Danny shook his head. "I don't. This just feels really weird. But not necessarily in a bad way."

"Well this restaurant is fairly out of the way. So I don't think anyone you know will see you here. So if it doesn't work out, or even if does but you don't want anyone to know, you have an out of being outed."

Danny shrugged. "I've been fine with being bi for ages. But thanks, I appreciate the thought."

"No problem. What did you want to eat?"

* * *

Matt had recommended the Calamares A La Plancha, and Danny was surprised to find it incredibly tasty.

"You don't have to look so surprised," Matt said. "I think I've told you I had _taste_."

That startled a laugh out of Danny. "Of course."

"It's really the only reason I'm here with you now, my good taste overcame the fact that my common sense it probably won't work out."

Danny blushed. "I thought you weren't going to stroke my ego unless I asked."

Matt smirked. "I lied. Decided it was worth it for your face. Plus, it's true."

"Well, thank you," Danny said, trying to accept the complement as graciously as he could.

* * *

"Did you want desert?" Danny asked.

Matt frowned. "I'm not sure. It's ridiculously delicious, but I'm pretty full already."

"So am I, but if it's as delicious as you say I'd hate to miss out. We could split something, maybe?"

"Danny, I was _hoping_ you would suggest that. Can I choose?"

"You're the one who knows what's good."

* * *

"Your place or mine?" Matt purred, picking up the pen and signing the check.

The effect on Danny was an instantaneous blush.

"Unless you'd rather go home alone."

"No, I wouldn't," Danny stammered. "I guess, if you're serious-"

"Why wouldn't I be serious?"

"Your place, then? I kind of live with my brother, so it'd be difficult to go to mine. I have my own room though, and it's not like I'm trying to hide you or anything, which means that if you'd prefer my place, I can do that."

Matt grinned, careful to prevent it from looking like a smirk. "My place is fine."

* * *

"I presume I'm allowed to hit on you now," Matt said, using the excuse of the lurch of the bus to wrap an arm around Danny.

Danny ducked his head, but leaned into Matt's arm a little. "I guess that would be appropriate, yes."

"Does this mean I also get to discuss politics?"

Danny swallowed, and his voice was as steady as he could make it when he replied. "You sure that's what you want to do?"

Matt laughed, the loud, pleased sound out of place on the bus. "Point."

* * *

"You've never done this before?" Matt asked, breaking away from Danny for a second.

"Right," Danny said.

"I'll try not to overwhelm you, then," he said, tossing Danny's belt somewhere towards the couch and leading Danny into the bedroom.

"You've already failed," Danny muttered. "But overwhelming is absolutely all right."

* * *

"Thank you." Danny paused. "Is that an appropriate thing to say?"

"What, after you have sex? Or after a guy gives you head and you reciprocate with a hand job."

Danny could hear the amusement in Matt's voice and was sure he was being teased. He still felt a little bad about it though. "Shut up."

Matt did laugh then. "That's definitely not appropriate."

* * *

Danny leaned his head on Matt's shoulder. "Did you want me to go?"

Matt shrugged, lifting Danny's head up a little. "If you stay then this can't be a one night stand." He sounded a little nervous, but Danny wasn't sure if he was just imagining it.

"Oh." Danny rolled over and kissed Matt. "I'm staying, then."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I welcome and appreciate all kinds of comments, though I would (obviously) prefer if any criticism was constructive. :)


End file.
